


I won't say I'm in love

by Jaylosisgaylos



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: M/M, Suggestive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 13:30:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4878691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaylosisgaylos/pseuds/Jaylosisgaylos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos sings "I won't say I'm in love." With the muses aka Mal Evie Audrey and Jane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I won't say I'm in love

Carlos had been in the library studying for hours,at least that's what he told himself he was doing. He most certainly wasn't avoiding his hot best friend after Tourney practice where he would most likely would be comeing to their dorm to take a shower and then after he would be parading around their room in nothing but a towel while he searched for something clean. Well maybe he was but so what he couldn't risk Jay finding out and thinking he was some creepy perve or worse-getting a different roommate. Carlos slams the book he's reading and puts it back on the shelf rather forcefully.  
"If there's a prize for rotten judgement I guess I've already won that..." Carlos sings shaking his head trying to rid himself of the ever growing crush on his best friend.  
"No man is worth the aggravation  
That ancient history,   
Been there done that" The white haired teen mutters throwing a plastic flower that symbolized the Beasts eternal rose.  
Suddenly Mal Evie Audrey and Jane walk in and Evie's starts singing knowingly.  
"Who d'you think you're kidding  
He's the earth and heaven to you." She places her hand on his shoulder but he shakes it off quickly ignoring the swelling feeling in his heart knowing that all his friends don't think he's a weird creep.  
Audrey steps up and ruffles the younger boys hair playfully.  
"Try to keep it hidden  
Honey we can see right through you" she sings quite beautifully  
"Oh no!" He sings even though he's smiling from ear to ear.   
"Boy you can't conceal it  
We know how you feel and  
Who you're thinking of." Mal sings helping him up on a desk.  
"No chance, No way  
I won't say it, no, no". he states walking acrossed desks of studying kids carefull to avoid trampling their homework. Jane shakes her head and begains singing.  
"You swoon, you sigh,   
Why deny it? Uh-oh" 

"Itty's too cliché  
I won't say I'm in love  
I thought my heart had learned it's lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming "Get a grip, Boy!"  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out." he sings with so much enthuseasum He could give meg a run for her money.  
"Oh..,." he draws the note out and sits down mindlessly fliping threw a bunch of cliche love storys.  
"You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feeling  
Baby, were not buying  
Hon, we saw you hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown-up  
When you gonna own up  
That you got, got, got it bad?" the girls sing the lines like their truely having fun even Audrey seems quite happy and not mean and bitchy.  
"No chance, no way,   
I won't say it, no, no." He throws the book over his shoulder much to the dismay of the liabran,Alice. Evie picks up the book and tapes a picture of him and Jay smiling at each other over the cover picture.  
"Give up, give in  
Check the grin you're in love." Mal smirks at him 

"This scene won't play,   
I won't say I'm in love." He roles his eyes at Evie's jester.

"You're doin' flips, read our lips:  
You're in love." The girls stand in front of him with their hands on their hips daring for him to deny once again.

"You're way off base, I won't say it  
Get off my case, I won't say it." He turns around only to be faced by a picture of the Tourney teams MVP a picture taken when they beat the Folkens a few weeks ago.

"Boy, don't be proud  
It's ok you're in love." Mal says grabbing his hand and for some odd reason there are tears staining her cheeks. He sighs and nods sliping back down onto the floor.

"oh  
At least out loud,   
I won't say I'm in love..." he sings the last line and the whole library erruptes in applause,weither it's because they truly enjoyed the song,or because the were happy they could get back to their homework,he didn't know.  
\-------  
After his song he quickly left not wanting to face friends even though it was clear they wanted him to be happy even if that ment being with Jay. Out of breath he arrived at his dorm room slaming the door and breathing heavily.  
When he looked up he was completely suprized at what he saw,the girls in all their glory smiling at him as well as Jay only in a towel looking suprized and embarrassed.  
"So are you gonna tell him now or are you gonna continue being an awkward love sick puppy dog..?" Mal asked staring at him intensely with her bright green eyes.  
"Fine.." Carlos mutters walking up to Jay. Jay looks at him quizzically but doesn't say anything.  
"Uh...I know your gonna hate me after this but... The truth is I've liked you for a long time..." The small boy looks down at the ground avoiding Jays eyes which he's sure are full of reject. The long haired teen doesn't say anything instead he lifts the small boys chin a locks his lips with the boys. At first Carlos doesn't react and then he's kissing Jay perfectly sweetly and full of love happy truly happy for the first time since he realised his feeling for the older boy. The girls giggle and slip out the door careful not to interupt their friends make out session. As the kiss gets heated Jays towel starts to slip a little causing the younger boy to blush.   
"What's wrong?" The older boy asks pinching his boyfriends red cheeks.  
"Your towel kinda slipped.." Carlos stares at the ground despritely trying not to look up.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to make it multiple chapters I will just comment.


End file.
